Dust
]] There are two types of dust in the Disney Fairies franchise. One is pixie dust, which flows from the very heart of the Pixie Dust Tree. The other is fairy dust, which is created by grinding the molted feathers of Mother Dove. Though they are created differently, they are functionally the same, allowing fairies to fly and perform great magic. If sprinkled on inanimate objects it will cause them to floatTinker Bell and the Lost TreasureTinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue and will allow humans and other non-flying animals to fly if they think happy thoughts. The fairies of pixie dust tree care and process dust. The pixie dust needs to be shed on laughter, so it turns into a fairy or sparrow man. The pixie dust needs to be shed on laughter for a fairy or sparrow man born on arrival. When poured the pixie dust on laughter, new fairies appear wearing what is an referred to the Arrival Garment. The Winter Woods have charge of their own pixie dust, because the snow fairies can not cross the border and go to Pixie Hollow. The tree pixie dust of snow fairies are some branches that were born from a rock wall with some snow, and on top of that wall is snow. The branch a little longer flows the pixie dust that falls into a floor drain without ice elsewhere. And that is how the snow fairies are born, get pixie dust to fly, and realize their magical talents. If anything happens out of the ordinary, or pixie dust tree grow old, or die, the pixie dust Winter Fairies stops flowing, and it ends up. The pixie dust was stopping the drip slowly to a stop as a chill was invading Pixie Hollow, and the cold was already attacking the tree, and the dust of the winter woods and then stopped completely Fairies save the tree, he began to flow normally.Peter PanTinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Pixie Dust Tree Era Before the Pixie Dust Tree was destroyed in a war, pixie dust flowed from the heart of the Pixie Dust Tree, where it was gathered and processed by dust-talent fairies.Tinker Bell and the Lost TreasureIn the Realm of the Never Fairies: The Secret World of Pixie Hollow Blue Pixie Dust In ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'', blue pixie dust is used to greatly replenish and strengthen the Pixie Dust Tree every eight years. Blue pixie dust is created by shining the light of the blue moon through a moonstone at 90°, which transmutes the light into blue pixie dust. Mother Dove Era After the destruction of the Pixie Dust Tree, Never Land granted the power to create dust to Mother Dove.In the Realm of the Never Fairies: The Secret World of Pixie Hollow Once a year, she sheds some of her feathers during the Molt. These feathers are gathered by dust-talent fairies, who grind it into powder. The dust is stored in hollowed-out-and-dried pumpkins.Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg Using Dust for Magic In the books, fairies sprinkle fairy dust on the things they want to magically manipulate. For example, in The Trouble With Tink, Tinker Bell sprinkled fairy dust on her makeshift hammer to tighten the wire holding the stone to the stick. Rani created a twelve-inch fountain by sprinkling fairy dust into the water. With practice, Prilla (a non-water talent fairy) was able to create a small fountain in her soup. In the movies, fairies are never shown sprinkling pixie dust on items to manipulate them, except to make them float - eg, Tinker Bell's balloon/airship in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure. In the same film, the storytelling-talent fairy Lyria used pixie dust to illustrate her story. According to both the book series and the movies, pixie dust is used for a variety of things by the fairies, according to their talents. All fairies use pixie dust on their wings to fly, or on non-flying creatures or objects to make them float. Pixie dust is also used to augment a fairy's talent, such as making plants grow faster (for garden talents), adding to medicines (for healing talent fairies), or as glue for inventions (such as by tinker fairies). To do this, the pixie dust must be spread or sprinkled on the object upon which it is to be used. In the book series, the Pixie Dust Tree has died, and the pixie dust that the fairies use comes from the feathers of a bird called Mother Dove. The part of Mother Dove where the feathers are taken from determines the potency of the dust itself. This differs from the dust that comes from the Pixie Dust Tree, which has the same potency no matter where it is taken from. Terrence tells Tinkerbell that the feathers from Mother Dove's chest, for instance, produce dust which is better suited to fixing things. Most pixie dust that comes from Mother Dove's feathers is made from feathers that are molted naturally, but feathers which are pulled out forcibly create a pixie dust known as "fresh dust". This process is painful to Mother Dove, so most fairies look very negatively on anyone who does this. When Vidia did this to create her "special dust" to help her fly faster, she was banned from ever coming near Mother Dove again (Vidia Meets Her Match). The "fresh dust" is extra powerful, and has the same magical abilities as the blue dust created by the Blue Moon. (See "Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure"). References